happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Appy 2: Dumb Angel
The following blog posts were made by 28-year-old Gerasim Yakovlev, documenting more info on the lost Nickelodeon TV Show, Happy Appy. August 2nd, 2012 As soon as you’ve seen this post, you’re now asking this to yourself: “''Where the hell have you been?”'' Well, the easiest answer I can say is this; I basically decided to stop caring about Happy Appy due to the fact that one, some members of Freddrick’s ‘group’, to put it in simple terms, are still seeking revenge, and two, there’s nothing left to really say about the show. During the time, I went back to my family in Perm, Russia, and sometime later this month, my younger brother, Vladimir, is coming over to visit. Also, during the period I was gone, only one Happy Appy employee died, which is astounding, considering that five to seven died a year before I stepped in. The employee was Joanne Broope, who you may remember as one of the producers during the real Happy Appy movie. She was actually a post-production editor for the show, but didn’t work on the Happy Appy movie at all. The interesting thing is how she died. She wasn’t killed with a knife or anything the Forenzik group would use. She was hit in the head multiple times with a sledgehammer. Yeah. Thankfully, though, it looks like the Forenzik group has slowed down on killing Happy Appy employees. August 3rd, 2012 Okay, what the hell is this? I was checking my email, when I got a message from a fan of my blog. I opened the message, and what the contents were shocked me. The fan claimed that a Happy Appy episode was released on the ‘30th of July’. At first, I thought I missed an episode when Freddrick did Seasons 2 and 3 episodes in 2001-2002, but when I replied, he told me that it was made this year. Then, he sent me a file of the episode. The episode was named "Happy Pirate", and began with a widescreen view of an animated school. It then zooms in to reveal Happy Appy, wearing an eye patch for whatever reason, teaching a class. Happy tells why he was off the air for several years; he was at Apple University, getting a new diploma. Of course, we know why he was really off air, so it’s fooling absolutely nobody. After that, he resumes teaching the class, and it's revealed what he was in class for; teaching children how to be pirates. Then, a table is seen with various pirate gear pieces, including eye patches, peg legs, and hooks. One of the students began playing with one of the hooks, and ends up cutting her hand. Happy looks at her, and looks at the class, saying "I'll be right back, children!" Then, he brings the child to his van, and slams the door. We hear a chainsaw being revved, and blood sprays on the window. Afterwards, Happy walks out of the van, and goes back into the classroom. One of the students says "What happened to Danny, Mr. Happy?" Happy turns to the camera, and does his 'trademark' death smile for 30 seconds, before coldly replying "Danny...has gone to a much, much better place." To hide the fact that he might have killed him, Happy quickly says "Hey, let's learn some more about pirates!" Then, he begins teaching the kids about the history of fruit pirates for about three minutes. It was quite funny to listen to, actually. Then, he tells them that it's time for recess. They pour of the class, and it cuts to stock footage of children playing on a playground, but it wasn't the same playground as the ones in Seasons 1-3. It then shows a large bully picking on young kids green screened over the stock footage. Happy looks out of the window, and sees the bully. He is outraged, so he goes over to the bully, grabs him, and drags him to the classroom. Happy shuts the door, and locks it. Loud yelling is heard from the room for minutes, until you see Happy slamming the bully against the walls and lockers. Because of the bully, the door gets more damaged. Eventually, the bully is heard screaming, but then a neck snapping sound is heard. Appy opens the door to reveal the entire room is covered with blood, organs, and bones. He murmurs "If Forenzik was here, my job would be so much easier. But no, someone just had to kill him." Finally, Happy tells the children that recess is over. The students run back to the classroom, which interestingly has no trace of body parts in it. Happy resumes his lesson about fruit pirates. He puts in a VHS, depicting how fruit pirates lived in ships. The cartoon lasts for about 8 minutes, and then it ends. Happy wraps up his lesson by asking the children questions about the children they just watched. To Happy’s absolute surprise, the kids answer all of the questions correctly. The strange thing about this part is that after a kid answers a question, Happy does his death smile for a few seconds before coldly saying "Correct, (name of kid)." After the questions were answered, Happy was so proud of his students that he says he has a big surprise for them. He gets them to follow him outside of the school. The screen cuts to a large model pirate ship, similar to the one in the cartoon. The children are in absolute awe at it. Happy gives a short lecture about how hard they worked, and that they're now ready to become pirates. The kids dress up in pirate gear and board the ship. Then, Happy climbs up a mountain, and we see him sitting down in a chair, with the ship visible. We can barely see the children acting like pirates, playing with toy swords and walking the plank. Happy tells the audience that if they try hard enough, they can be pirates. Then, a scream is heard, and then the ship explodes, sending children, body parts, and charred wood in the vicinity of the ruins of the ship. Happy isn't emotionally affected at all by it, and says "Don't be scared that those children have been killed. They're all dead, and you couldn't have saved them at all, oh no, but I could've saved them." Happy does his death smile for three minutes as the video gets more distorted. Right before the credits, there was a frame that was nothing but black and a message in an alternative language. I'll see if I can translate it tomorrow. The credits roll, and guess what plays. Yep, “They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa”, of course. The weirdest thing with the credits, though, was that all of the crewmember’s names were “Forenzik”. I can understand why, though. After the credits, an ad for Happy Appy's newest episode plays at the end, but the video cuts out before any clips are shown. I have a LOT of questions about this video. First off, who made it? Was it one of Freddrick's helpers? Or (this is gonna sound weird) did Freddrick survive or fake his suicide? I won't know until the next episode premiers, which should be on the 6th. August 4th, 2012 I got another email from the same guy, saying he has a master of the original production reel of Happy Appy shown to the Nick executives by Freddrick and Keith Blue. It starts with an extended intro for Happy Appy; it sounds like Freddrick sung it. Happy Appy Appy Ap, Appy ap, Appy ap! Happy Appy Appy Ap, He helps kids all day. He was born in Washington, in the Keith Apple Farm! He got a degree in caretaking, From Apple University! Happy Appy likes to help, yes he does, yes he does! Happy Appy wants to help every single child now! After the intro, it shows Happy's model, which was definitely more different than the final version. First off, his eyes were white and had no pupils. He also had no leaf, and had legs and feet. He began talking, but it was more in a normal voice than the deep voice Trestan Yae gave him. He gave a speech saying why Nickelodeon should pick up Happy Appy, and how it would be a success for Noggin. Then, he talked about some of the plotlines for episodes, most notably Nate Needs Help and Happy Goes to School. However, I noticed that some plotlines haven’t matched any episode in the first season. One was a plot where Happy goes and solves a mystery involving a puzzle piece. After the various plotlines are mentioned, Happy Appy stops talking, and the video ends. Oh, and I got around to translating the frame. It said "Hij leeft voor eeuwig", which is Danish for "He lives forever". Who lives forever? Freddrick Gorgote? I hope not. Post 2 Okay! So I got emailed again by the man, showing me the true promo for the next episode, Happy's Parlor. It has clips of Happy buying an ice cream parlor (which is actually a bar, but with ice cream logos plastered all over it). We find out that it's a dedication to his best buddy, Freddrick. There's not much notable, but in the background of the 'ice-cream parlor', there's a photo shopped picture of Happy Appy sitting with Napoleon XIV. That's weird, but I'm not surprised in the slightest at all. August 7th, 2012 Today, I got sent the new episode, Happy's Parlor. It's shorter than Happy Pirate; 28 minutes compared to 32. When it begins, it zooms into the inside of an ice cream parlor, revealing Happy Appy decorating the walls with pictures of him, Freddrick, and Napoleon XIV (Napoleon looked like he was photo shopped in, though). He turns into the camera and tells the viewer "Hey kids! I have bought an ice cream store in memory of my best buddy, Freddrick!" He waits for a customer. The camera cuts to a young boy walking into the store. He tells Happy that it's hot and he needs something cold and refreshing. Happy Appy gives him a large milkshake. However, right when the boy drinks it, he falls on the floor unconscious. Happy Appy proceeds to strike the boy in the back of the head for whatever reason, and grabs the unconscious boy and drags him out of the room. Interestingly, it was done in stop motion, and gave Happy Appy legs that he didn't have before. It cuts to Happy Appy dragging him into a large meat-locker, tying him up so that the boy can't get away. The boy slowly begins to wake up, realizing how cold it is. Happy Appy is looking at this through a large camera, with his death smile on his face. We see the boy get weaker until he finally collapses and dies. Appy then turns to the camera and says "Hey kids! I know something fun we can do! Let's go in my ice cream truck and give kids free ice cream!" We cut to Happy's van, which he has decorated to make it look like an ice cream truck. Happy Appy goes past a few houses, playing an ice cream jingle (which was the theme song), and a few kids come out of the house with money, screaming "WE WANT ICE CREAM!” Happy Appy looks and tells the kids that "I don't need your money. Just get in the back of the van and take all the ice cream you want!" The kids believe him as always, and do as he says. However, right when they get in his van, Happy Appy shuts and locks the doors, and begins driving as fast as he can while the kids in the back are screaming in fear. Suddenly, the police begin chasing him, but Happy seems to be paying no attention to this whatsoever. In a flash, Happy Appy turns off the road and goes into a forest, trying not to crash into a tree. The scene becomes more and more intense, as the screen flashes intensely and Happy Appy becomes more and more agitated. Finally, Happy Appy sees a lake and barrels out of the vehicle, letting the van crash into the ocean, which ends up killing the children. Happy Appy looks at the lake and then turns to the camera while death smiling. Happy Appy then walks back to his parlor in relief. He turns to the camera and says "Man, wasn't that fun? Hey kids, have an idea of how we can have even more fun!" He then pours lighter fluid all over the parlor, and lights it up with a match. It cuts to the outside of the parlor, which burns up. We then see the police standing by the ice cream parlor, and argue if Happy Appy had actually killed himself. They also argue over what they should do; find Happy or the children. Before they make a decision, we hear a loud obnoxious engine. It cuts to Happy Appy in the rusted wet van (which works for whatever reason). He revs up his engine and lunges at the officers screaming "THIS IS FOR YOU, FREDDRICK!" The credits abruptly roll right before he hits the officers. Instead of "They're Coming to Take Me Away Haaa-ha" we hear "Revolution 9" played backwards. During the credits, however, I noticed something. There were four flashes at random times. I then played the credits frame by frame, and what I found was that all four flashes were the same picture; a bunch of random letters pasted everywhere, with Forenzik's 'trademark' smile. Oh yeah, and the preview for the next episode. It's called Happy's Birthday, and in the promo, we can see some children celebrating Happy Appy's birthday. The only thing really notable is that in the background, you can see the smoking ruins of the ice cream parlor. August 14th, 2012 Today, I got Happy’s Birthday from the person who keeps sending me the videos. Happy's Birthday starts out with Happy Appy talking to the camera, saying "Hey kids! It's my birthday today! I'm 32!" and we see a kid say "Happy birthday, Happy! Want to open your presents?" Happy does a death smile, and says "Sure." Then, we see Happy Appy in an arcade at a table decorated for his birthday, with a whole truckload of presents. The kids are handing the presents. During this scene, you can see the ruins of the ice cream parlor. Happy excuses himself from the table. We see him talk to the camera outside, saying "What those kids don't know is that I contributed all but a few of the presents, and they're all things I can use with my friends to ‘help’ children!" Then, he goes back in, and opens a package with a knife. He sets it on a table, and a kid picks it up and swings it, knocking the cake off the table. Happy gets pissed off, so he says "Hey kids! Billy and I are going to get another cake!" Happy grabs Billy's hand and runs with him outside." We see Happy Appy run into his van (which is all repaired but has a few remnants of the ice cream van decorations) with Billy. Happy then gets a chainsaw and mutilates Billy, with blood splatters visible on the windows of the van. After that, Happy goes back to his birthday party, and opens the rest of his presents. Then, Happy says "Who wants cake and ice cream?" and all of the children yell "ME!" Happy then goes to his van, and gets a marble cake with apples on it, and puts it on the table. He lights the candles, and the kids sing him Happy Birthday. Then, Happy starts cutting slices of the cake, and gives them to children. We see the children eat them, and one kid says “Happy, what is the filling of this cake?” Happy worriedly says “Strawberry!” and we see the child with the marble cake, but there’s what looks like blood between the layers (but it looked more like strawberry). Happy says “Children, give me a moment. Don’t eat your cakes JUST yet!” Then, he runs off with the kid that asked him what the filling was. Happy then hesitatingly says “If you don’t mention what the filling of the cake could be any more, I’ll let you play some arcade games!” and brings out a lot of quarters. The kid takes the quarters, and runs of. For a minute, we see him play the various games in the arcade. He goes outside, and finds a photo booth named “Lon Lemon’s Photos”. He goes into the booth, and shuts the curtain. After pressing a few on-screen buttons, the kid is ready to take his photo, when suddenly, Happy jumps out from the back and kills the kid. Happy had set up his van to look like a photo booth! We then see the booth collapse, revealing the van. The kid is heard screaming, and mutilation noises can be heard. Then, the door opens, to reveal Happy doing his death smile, with body parts in the background, and blood everywhere. Then, Happy goes back into the party room, and says “Now you can eat the cake!” The kids eat their cakes, and start to throw up. We see Happy Appy smiling as the kids keep puking until they fall unconscious. He drags all of the children to his van, and drove off. A long driving scene happens, with Happy nearly falling asleep at the wheel, and then Happy then parks his van into his house. He drags the kids into his basement, and for the rest of the episode until the credits, he does that damn smile. The credits had no music, just heavy breathing by someone in a mask. Then, it showed the promo for the next episode, Danny Returns. All it shows is a monologue by an older Danny explaining what Happy did many years ago. We see Happy Appy say “Hey, Danny!” and the promo ends. August 15th, 2012 Today, I got a letter from the Otis Lenz Factory for whatever reason. It was a factory famous for producing high-quality tables. The envelope was heavily wrinkled and moldy, like it was stored in a safe for a century. After opening it, I found an undated letter, telling me that my presence was required at the factory. Clearly, I had suspicions about this letter, especially the factory itself, so I researched the Otis Lenz factory. Turns out the Otis Lenz factory was shut down in 1992, so either the letter was delivered extremely late, or one of Freddrick’s helpers is trying to kill me. August 17th, 2012 I went to the Otis Lenz Factory yesterday. Ever since its abandonment in 1992 (it was abandoned due to a fire that wrecked all but a few parts), it has become a very popular target for urban exploration in Aberdeen; meaning that a lot of the artifacts of the factory are gone, save for the machines that made the furniture. After parking in the remains of the parking lot, I went inside the factory with a revolver and a flashlight. As I said “Is anyone in there?” I caught a glimpse of someone in a chair. I then pointed my flashlight, and I instantly realized who was in the chair. It was Tristan Mike Drews. Unlike the bodies of Kevin, Trestan, and Miranda, his body wasn’t horribly disfigured, since the only mark on his body was a deep one in his throat. In his hand was a CD, which meant one of two things; it was or wasn't a leaked episode. I took the CD, but I heard something move in the distance. I saw two red eyes and laughter. To be honest, I didn't feel like fighting one of Freddrick’s followers today, so I got away from the factory, and drove off. While driving off, I saw two more of Freddrick's followers, staring at me like they were the Village of the Damned. After getting home, I put the CD in. It was full of a hundred or so notepad files, and a video. All of the notepad files were just gibberish, but the video was very...interesting. It was about 66 minutes long, named "happyappyepisodecreation2.wmv", and starts with the Forenzik mask staring at the camera for about 15 minutes. Then, it turns to static for a minute, and then Happy Appy is seen lying on the mask, with his death smile. After 3 minutes, the camera falls onto the floor, and an unknown man can barely be seen in another room. He picks up the camera and holds it to his face, and says "Hello there! I’m Mervyn Payton, one of the survivors of Freddrick Gorgote’s group! Today, I'm going to show you how we're making the newest episode, Danny Returns!" He goes into a basement, which is massive, and holds several blue screen sets. In the middle, a man is seen tied up to a chair, with duct tape in his mouth. He walks up to him, and removes the duct tape. Mervyn says "This nice man here is Ray Bollia, or Danny, if you prefer!" Danny says "I hope you all burn in hell. One day, you will pay for what you did to my sister, father, and mother…" Mervyn says "Oh, I'll die one day, but not before you do!" He puts the duct tape back on, and Danny starts screaming (not in pain, but in anger) in a muffled voice. Mervyn says "Ignore that pathetic man. Anyways, it begins with writing the script!" and points the camera towards a typewriter with some paper in. Mervyn says "Just for you, I'll reveal the name of the episode after Danny Returns!" and zooms the camera in toward the title; "A Day at the Tracks". Mervyn says "I'm not saying what the episode is about, but I will say that it will be the best episode yet until the one after that is made!" Then, he says "After the script is done, I get the props necessary for the episode!" and we see a table full of props. He says "I make the props myself, while one of my followers gets the parts! After I make the props needed, I get the...cast, if you will." At the back, we hear a kid screaming. Mervyn then walks to the back, and we see a cage with some malnourished children crying. At the thirty minute mark, Mervyn says "These are the cast, other than Happy and whoever is playing as Forenzik! After we get the kids, we start filming the episode. I'm on a scene with Danny and Happy." Then, we see a follower untie Danny, and Danny tries to kill the follower. Mervyn then gets a rusty knife and stabs Danny in the shoulder. He screams, and Mervyn drags him over to the blue screen set. Mervyn readies the camera, and says "Action!" and we see a scene being filmed. We see Danny walking, holding his bloodied shoulder, when Happy is seen walking. They bump into each other, and Danny gasps. He instantly says "You! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Happy gives a death smile, and says "Yes, yes it has. I have always wanted to kill you since you tried to kill me by blowing the blue barn up." Danny then reaches into his pocket, saying "Yes, yes" and brandishes out a knife. Mervyn says "CUT!" and turns to the camera. He says "I can't show you anymore. You'll just have to watch the actual episode to find out if Danny dies, Happy Appy dies, or neither." Then, it goes to static for the rest of the video, but during some parts, I heard the sounds of what seemed like a murder. I'm absolutely horrified at this. I mean, it was already bad when Freddrick slaughtered kids back in 2001, but this is just too much. For one, the new leader of the group (who might be Mervyn) has followers this time around that can help him produce episodes faster, and second, he's treating the kids (as well as Danny) worse than before! I am definitely going to try to stop the group by the end of the year. August 21st, 2012 Today, I was emailed “Danny Returns”. Danny Returns starts out with a young adult man sitting on a bench in the playground. He turns to the camera, and says “Hello there, audience. My name is Danny, which some viewers might recognize me as the brother of Miranda and son of June. I have returned to the playground to kill Happy Appy for what he has done to my life and family.” Then, it goes into a flashback, where Danny explains how Happy Appy permanently ruined his life, and how he wants to pay his dead family members back. He then sees a kid playing in the sand pit, and gasps at the fact that Happy Appy is coming near the kid. Danny then distracts the kid from Happy by throwing a dollar outside the sand pit, and the kid gets out of the sand pit to get the dollar and buys ice cream from a vendor (who looks like the one from Golden Apple). Happy then notices the man, and says “Why did you do that? I was only trying to help him!” Danny then says “Last time you ‘helped’ children, you died because of me.” Happy then gives him a smug look, and says “Ah, it’s you. It’s been a long time, Danny. Tell me, what happened to you after I died?” Danny says “Would you really think I would tell you that?” Happy brings out a fire poker and stabs Danny in the arm, saying “Yes.” Danny screams in pain, and clutches his shoulder. Happy starts stabbing Danny repeatedly (not to mention that the fire poker was red hot) until it cuts to a policeman watching Happy stab Danny. He spits out his coffee, and turns the sirens on. Happy looks to the side, says “Damn!” and cheerfully adds “You’re lucky you’re still alive, Danny! If it wasn’t for the police, I would have had my way!" Happy runs to his van and drives off, with the police car chasing him. It cuts to Happy on a freeway on his van, with the subtitle “1 HOUR LATER” present. The inside of the van actually looked normal; no blood, organs, paintings of roses or knives or saws. I wonder why it’s clean. Happy goes to his house, but notices smoke coming from where his house was. Worriedly, he parks his car, and notices that his house was burned down. Happy is infuriated, and finds a note on the ground, saying that Danny set his house on fire in revenge for what Happy did to him. Happy finally snaps, and runs to his van, driving off to the playground. The episode ends with no music over the credits, and it went to the promo for the new episode A Day at the Tracks. Happy announces over the radio that a grand race for charities will happen, and that kids are only allowed to race. It shows children lining up to race in ‘Ron Raisin’s Grand Race’. It looks innocent enough, until the very last second, where it zooms out over the race. Two things are notable. First off, the kids seem to be lining up at what looks like abandoned train tracks. Secondly, Forenzik is barely seen handing out fliers for the race. August 27th, 2012 Today, I watched A Day at the Tracks. It begins with Happy Appy saying “Hey kids! Your old pal, Happy Appy, is going to start a race today!” Then, we see him near a mountain side, setting up various décor for the race. He then says that the race is for kids only, and costs a dollar to get in. After that, Forenzik walks in, and says “Hello there, Happy! Want me to hand out flyers for this race?” Happy agrees, and we see Forenzik giving people fliers for 2 minutes. He does various techniques to get people to join the race; stapling fliers to telephone poles, handing out fliers on the street, and putting them in people’s mailboxes. Interestingly, some of the shots have Forenzik badly green-screened on black and white 1960s footage. After a while, quite a few kids come to Happy’s race. They get dressed in racing outfits, and stand on the line. Happy Appy is seen in a dressing room getting dressed in a mascot costume. He says “I’m dressing up as Ron Raisin so that the kids don’t run away from the race!” After that, we see more kids come into Happy’s race. Then, we see a raisin puppet climb up to a stand and check the microphone, and after that, it says “Welcome, welcome to Ron Raisin’s Grand Race! Make sure you grab a map and a bottle of water for this race, as it will be long, but rewarding!” We see children go to a stand run by a man who looks like Mervyn Payton, and take a bottle of water and a map. After that, Ron says “Now, whoever is in first place in the race will get a prize of 5,000 dollars! Second gets 2,500, third gets 1,250, and everyone else will get 5 bucks!” The kids cheer, and Ron says “On your mark, get set, go!” and the kids run into the tunnel. A bunch of stock footage of kids running or walking plays. After that, Happy laughs evilly, and Ron unzips himself. He then says “What the kids don’t know is that at a certain point in the race, there will be a long, dark tunnel. My friend’s followers will be in that tunnel, waiting to kill them all! If that doesn’t stop them, then the water will surely get them!” We see more stock footage of people running (some of it isn’t even children running) and we see the children go into an old, abandoned tunnel in a still shot. After a minute, some children start screaming, and we can barely hear someone cutting flesh. Soon, it goes absolutely insane; kids are screaming as various unknown people are killing them. Some cry for their parents, or some try to push whoever is killing them away. And the noises…dear god, the noises were the worst part. After minutes, though, the screams and murderous noises fall silent. Thankfully! It goes to the other end, where one kid is seen running away from the tunnel, screaming. As he gets closer to the camera, we see that he had obtained quite a few cut marks and blood stains on his body. He then runs to the finish line, where Ron says “Well done! You completed the race, and for that, you get 5,000 dollars! But you look very injured, so how about we patch you up first before you take the money?” The kid nods, and we see Ron nicely take him to a large shack with a rusty sign that says “HOSPITAL”. After a few moments, though, the kid is seen screaming, and Happy starts murdering him, and the credits play. The promo for the next episode was... weird, to say the least. It was called “Happy Makes a Movie”, and began with Happy saying “Hey kids, I’m making a movie!” Then, we see Happy making a tree house, a unknown figure (maybe Forenzik?) slicing someone’s throat, Happy playing the bongos, singing a song, and a zoom-in of a fake propaganda poster with Napoleon XIV in it. September 3rd, 2012 Today, I was sent the episode “Happy Makes a Movie”. Before I tell you about the episode, however, I wonder how the person who’s sending me the episodes is getting them. Does he or she get them from a black market? Or is he/she a member of the remains of the Forenzik group? I do hope it’s not the latter. The episode begins with Happy Appy at an animated movie studio. Some clay apples are seen in the background, setting up what appears to be a horror movie set. Happy turns to the camera, and says “Hello, children! Your old pal, Happy Appy, is making a movie today! It will be called Children of Disease!” He then goes on about the plot; an insane man who goes around killing children that have been deemed as a disease. It must have been inspired by Freddrick Gorgote. He then films the first scene, where a newsperson talks about a serial killer who murders children. After that, Happy prepares the first murder scene. He tells everyone but the kid who would star in the scene to go away. Even though he said it very suspiciously, the crew leaves the studio. Happy then talks to Andrew about how he’s going to be a star in a very popular movie. Then, we see Andrew walking in a forest set, wielding a flashlight. All of a sudden, Forenzik jumps from the side, and stabs the kid. What followed was another snuff film scene, but this time, it was thankfully quick, at almost 2 minutes. After that, Happy turns to the camera, blood on his face, and gives a death smile for a minute, before he tells the crew to come back in. The crew walks in, and we can see Happy cleaning up the blood stains of the kid. When a crewman asks what happened, Happy says “Oh! I’m just cleaning up the remains of the blood pack.” He sighs in relief, and we see more normal scenes being filmed, but they were put in a 1 minute 30 montage. In one scene, we see Happy Appy build a tree house set and put in the Napoleon XIV poster. Then, it was time for the second murder scene. Happy told the crew to go away, and they did, but one hid and watched what happened, and it is seen from the POV of the crewman. We see Happy Appy film the scene, and we can barely see Forenzik murdering a kid, which is a lot better than the earlier one. Unfortunately though, after a minute, it zooms into Forenzik, and you can see the murder in more detail. Plus, it’s longer than the first one, at four minutes. After that, the crewman gasps, and Happy says “I hear you!” It cuts to the outside of the studio, where the crewmembers are discussing about how Happy Appy could be mentally unstable. Then, we hear Happy argue with the crewman for a minute, and, like the scene in Happy Pirate with the bully, the crewman gets killed by Happy Appy, but this time, Forenzik helps kill the crewman. It occasionally showed the reactions of the other crewmembers, ranging from curiousness to horrified and even a smug look. Category:Happy Appy 2 Category:Main